All dogs come from heaven
by poxelda
Summary: Mac is touched by an angel, sort of. One shot fluff, had to take a break from torturing our boy. Angsty Mac


Mac sighed and leaned his head back as he parked the orange beast. He wished he could go back and redo today. He felt heavy. He'd managed to piss off all of his best friends in one day. Mac sighed and walked slowly to the house rewinding the terrible day.

He'd woken up late dashed out of the house. Mac took the fastest route only to find traffic backed up by an accident. By the time he got to Phoenix he'd missed the meeting Riley and Bozer were having with oversight trying to get approval for a VR 3D training system. They had been unable to explain the science behind it. No funding. Then Jack had stormed in. Mac had been fixing his stereo speakers and accidentally erased his _Die Hard_ VHS collection. Jack kept it because it was something he and his father had shared long before there were DVDs.

Mac decided to leave early telling Matty he didn't feel well. Mac felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. Intellectually he knew his friends would forgive him, but today, Mac shook his head. _This_ _is stupid. Why am I so bothered? It was fifteen years ago!_ Mac swallowed. He felt the same today as he did then, the day his dad left-abandoned. And the others wouldn't be back for the next two days. Riley and Jack were going to stay with Diane who'd had surgery. Mac knew that Jack was trying to rekindle the spark between him and Diane. Riley wanted to take care of her mom. Bozer had his aunt's funeral. Mac's stomach knotted. He needed to get away.

Mac pulled on his running shoes as soon as he walked in the door. H took off onto the trails up the road from his house. After the runner's high kicked in he began to feel the day's tension loosen. He had reached the top of the hill and had a good sweat going when he heard an animal wail. Mac stopped panting. A dirty dog was tangled up in the brush along the woods beside the trail. It had a collar and leash on and somehow in her struggles, the dog was almost hanging herself. Mac slowly came closer. The dog had soulful brown eyes and oddly human long lashes. She was a dark tawny, although Mac wasn't sure how much of that was dirt and how much was her fur At the tip of her ears were long strands of black hair that matched her short straight tail. Her hair was medium length and matted thick with knots close to her skin.

She whined when he came close, bowing her head. Her tail wagged hard enough to move the whole bottom half of her body even though it tightened the collar around her neck.

"Shhh, easy girl, easy." Mac tried to untangle the leash but found that it was as tied up as the mats on her back. He pulled her closer then unhooked her. He expected her to run away back to wherever she'd come from, but she turned around to him sitting and offering her front paw. He knelt down in front of her and scratched behind her ears. The dog rolled over and offered her belly her tongue lolling out to the side. Mac found himself laughing as he rubbed her belly. The collar, pink with a bow attached to its buckle, had a large bone shaped tag.

"Isabella." Mac read, the dog rolled back over and looked at Mac her ears perking up. "Oscar Reddick." An address and phone number were Mac frowned. The address was almost on the opposite side of LA. How the hell did Isabella get here? Mac sat down next to her. She immediately placed her chin on his thigh and looked up at him. He absently petted her frowning as he felt ribs. How long had she been lost? Mac pulled out the phone and dialed the number, no answer. Mac sighed and looked down at the deep brown eyes. "Well you can't stay out here, can you?" She thumped her tail on the ground and scooted forward. Mac could swear she was grinning. He found himself grinning back. "Well, C'mon girl." He said easing into a jog down the hill. Isabella ran beside him her tail waving. She ran past him then waited, panting. Mac could almost feel her impatient rolling of the eyes.

Mac had a soft spot for stray and lost dogs ever since he'd found Archimedes so long ago. With his job, there really was no way for him to keep Isabella, but he could help her. Besides, Mac consoled himself, she was the only one who didn't hate him at the moment. When they reached the house, Mac opened the orange beast and whistled. Isabella jumped into the passenger's side and looked steadily at Mac until he climbed in and rolled the window down. Isabella raised her butt and licked his face before she circled in the seat and stuck her head out the window. Mac shook his head, smiling as he drove to the nearby grocery store.

"Now you wait here, ok?" Isabella looked at him as if saying "Fine, I suppose." Then turned to look back out the window. Mac let all the windows stay down all the way. Oddly he trusted Isabella to stay in the car. Mac grabbed a cart and rolled over to the pet section. He bought a big bag of food, two bowls, a new leash, flea shampoo and a thick fleece sleeping bed. On the way out he paused, with a smile he bought a pack of three tennis balls. After he paid, he went out to the jeep and Isabella was curled up her head resting on the driver's seat. When she saw Mac she jumped up to sitting. Her tail windmilled as she whined and rocked back and forth from her right to her left front foot. He stowed his purchases. While he did up his seatbelt, Isabella smeared kisses across his sweat grimy face. He found himself closing his eyes and laughing, trying to keep his mouth closed. When he started the jeep, Isabella rolled around to hang her head in the breeze her tongue lolling.

When they got home, he put food and water out on the deck. He decided to put her bed in the living room beside the couch. While she ate enthusiastically, Mac tried calling again. A tired male nasal voice answered.

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm looking for Oscar Reddick…"

"He's dead." The man hung up. Mac gritted his teeth and called back.

"Yeah."

"Did Mr. Reddeck have any family?"

"No." The man hung up again. Mac ran a hand through his damp hair feeling his frustration grow. He dialed again.

"Yeah."

"You know if you keep hanging up I'll just keep calling back." Mac pointed out.

"Whaddya want? You a bill collector?"

"No, I found his dog…"

"That thing, nobody wants that fleabag mutt." Mac's hands clenched into fists. He felt as if the man had insulted him.

"Was there any family? Friends?"

"Yeah, I guess there was a granddaughter...Carol, Lyn, Ann...something."

"Do you know a way I can contact them?"

"Nah. They live somewhere in Colorado, they haven't had any contact since Osc got cancer...about five years? I don't think they even know he's dead and from what I see, they don't care none either. Been real, fella but I gotta go. And don't call back!" Mac closed his eyes and pushed his bangs away from his forehead. He looked up at Isabella who stood before him licking her chops her tail fanning the living room Mac sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me for now, girl," Mac said rubbing her behind her ears. She leaned forward and licked his nose. How could someone not love this dog? Mac took off her collar and got out the shampoo. He took her into the bathroom and frowned. The bathroom had a spacious shower but no tub. Looking down at her he laughed.

"I guess we get to shower together." Isabella looked at him then the shower and had a doubtful look on her face. "I know a girl." He agreed. It turned out Isabella loved the shower. Mac put on an old pair of shorts and left on his sweaty t-shirt. He wasn't sure who got wetter or more lathered down. At least neither of them will have fleas, Mac thought philosophically.

After Mac managed to get them both mostly dried and cleaned up the mess, he sat on the couch and absently flipped through 350 channels of nothing. Isabella sat at his feet and fell asleep. Mac watched her sleep and sighed. His eyes widened and he growled. What an idiot! He'd forgotten. Mac clicked off the TV and went to the garage. Isabella looked up and tapped her tail watching him. Mac bent and scratched her head. Isabella rolled over. Mac smiled and obliged her with a vigorous belly rub.

"I'm sorry girl, I have to go make some clippers to get all these snags out." He said softly rubbing Isabella's neck. Isabella rolled up and licked his face. Up close he could see white fuzz around her mouth. Mac realized she was older than he'd thought. His heart felt even heavier at the thought of her being in a loving home for so many years then turned out after her owner died. "Well, we got each other don't we girl?" Mac said his voice creaking. Isabella moaned and scooted closer. Mac gave her a quick neck scratch then went to the garage. Isabella followed him then paced in a circle and plopped down with a grunt beside his work bench.

Mac hummed as he worked happy to bring an idea into reality. After he finished he smiled and looked down at Isabella. She raised her eyebrows and her tail wagged. Mac turned on his homemade clippers. Isabella looked up, her tail lost its enthusiasm and she looked uneasy. Mac knelt and petted her. Isabella licked his chin without enthusiasm. Mac leaned down and began to shave off the thick layer of matts. At first, Isabella's muscles were tightened and she was ready to bolt. She watched him then flopped to the floor rolling over to help him. She didn't complain even when Mac trimmed the furry tips of her ears.

While he swept up the pile of fur, Isabella shook and pranced around the garage. Mac smiled feel a deep contentment. He glanced at his watch surprised to find it was after supper time. Restlessness jangled his nerves. Even as he told himself he's being an idiot, Mac checked and his heart fell when he had no messages or texts. Were they really that upset with him? Mac felt his throat tightened. All of his stupid insecurities flew out of their nests and buzzed madly in his skull. He jumped when Isabella nudged his hand. Mac sighed and absently petted her. He looked down into her unconditional eyes and made a decision. They both needed to get away.

Mac walked Isabella packed for both of them. Isabella took her place in the passenger seat and they were off into the night. The roads out to Mac's cabin were deep in the country, one-laned and poorly maintained. Mac yawned. It was almost a three-hour drive. Isabella who had been asleep on the passenger side seat suddenly jumped up and started barking. Mac looked up startled to find himself in the middle of a herd of deer. He spun to dodge through them but hit the largest of the group. He felt the jeep roll off the road, down an incline, then settle onto its roof. The air bags exploded and Mac fell into blackness.

Time passed. Mac could only dangle limply by his seat belt feeling blood drip down his forehead. Agony lanced his right shoulder, Mac could only suck in small gasps. He looked around him but didn't see his phone. Did he leave it at home? Mac's brain was too fuzzy. He looked for Isabella but couldn't see her. He hoped that meant she was safe. The light from the headlights seemed to wobble, blur then go out. Mac spent the rest of the night drifting in and out.

The pink dawn had just started to trickle through the trees when Mac dimly heard barking and the distant murmur of voices. Then Mac jolted awake moaning in pain. A paramedic was strapping a brace around his neck. Mac mumbled and tried to push him away.

"Easy, we're getting you out of here."

"Isabella?" Mac mumbled. The man frowned at him.

"The dog?" He asked. Mac blinked trying to hold off darkness. "She's fine, we have to worry about you right now." Mac drifted. Pain exploded, he cried out. Then he was being lifted into an ambulance. Then he was under big circular lights with a circle of blurry faces looking down at him. He felt hands moving around him. He gasped in pain. Then he was in a quiet room being slid onto a bed, cold sticky monitor patches were placed on his chest as everything drifted away again.

 _Mac jumped out of bed. He dashed around the house. Yesterday was his birthday, it had been a blast! He grinned looking over at the remote controlled helicopter that was as long as his arm span. Mac went looking for his dad, they would be able to fly it for miles! Mac frowned as he went to his dad's room. The bed was made. His dad never made the bed. Mac's bottom lip quivered. Gramps had said that dad had left, but it couldn't be for forever could it? He'd have to come home soon, to see him, to wish him a happy birthday? Mac looked into the closet, no clothes. He pulled open the dresser drawers. No clothes, no shoes, no pictures on the table by the bed. Hot tears stung his cheeks as Mac screamed and yanked the drawers out and threw them across the room. He howled as he tore the bedspread and sheets off the bed and kicked the bed. He threw himself on the bed and punched it, kicked it, screaming. Nothing he did eased the deep bleeding wound inside. He felt hands grab him and circle around him, he fought biting, kicking, punching...arms and chest accepted the blows and pulled him in closer. Mac buried his head in Gramps' shoulder sucking in the smell of wood, sweat, and pipe tobacco. Mac's body heaved with his soul deep sobs. He was really gone, like forever gone! Why? A hollow pit opened inside Mac. He crawled inside it. He huddled in his father's closet with the door closed. It smelled of leather, Old Spice, and mothballs. Mac rolled himself into a ball and rocked back and forth. Gramps tried to coax him out with food and toys. He tried to sit in the closet with Mac. Mac said nothing only cradled his head in his crossed arms. Even Bozer couldn't drag Mac back from the abyss.  
_

 _Then Mac heard a distant bark. He looked up curious. They didn't have a dog. Mac had never been allowed. Mac followed the noise to the back yard. He found a thin stray with long shaggy fur whose back foot was stuck in a trap. He growled at Mac, all of his fur standing on end. He would have been scary if his tail wasn't windmilling with energy. Mac helped the dog out of the trap. The dog rolled him over and almost smothered him with kisses. For the first time in forever Mac found himself laughing. The dog took off at a run. Mac didn't know it then, but that would be the first of countless times he'd chase after Archimedes.  
_

Mac moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled. He was sleeping on his side, his right arm in a brace. Laying against his full length was the soft fluff of Isabella. She looked up at him and licked his face upside down.

"Hey, girl," Mac whispered. He managed to give her a small scratch before the pain in his shoulder flared. He closed his eyes and leaned in putting his head against her shoulder. Mac closed his eyes breathing in the smell of dog shampoo and woods. Her fast heartbeat eased him into a deep sleep. She was gone the next time he woke up, but she had been replaced. Jack sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, his elbows on his bent knees. He looked down at the floor rubbing his hands slowly. Mac tried to speak but could only croak. Jack's head snapped up and he grinned. He slid his chair closer. He looked tired. Mac frowned feeling guilt blossom fully. Mac looked down not wanting to meet Jack's gaze.

"Hey," Jack said. He frowned when Mac didn't answer and kept looking away. "Mac? Are you ok? Do you need me to get the doc?" Mac shook his head then closed his eyes as it felt like someone was unscrewing his head and throwing in dynamite. Mac jumped gasping when Jack put his hand on Mac's sore shoulder. "Uh, sorry my bad. What's up? You're kinda freaking me out. They said you had a whopper concussion, do you remember what happened?" Mac nodded. Jack leaned forward trying to make Mac meet his gaze. Mac turned away. "Are you pissed at me?" Jack asked. Mac whipped his head up and grimaced. Mac cleared his throat.

"Why would you think that?" Mac asked surprised. Jack smiled, his shoulders slumping with relief.

"Well you went off without telling me where you were going, you left your phone at the house and then you wake up and won't look at me. What's going on?" Mac licked his lips.

"I thought you were pissed at me," Mac said looking voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes shone with moisture. Jack leaned forward alarmed.

"What? I was upset, sure, but pissed off? Absolutely not. I thought you'd know that." Jack said putting a hand gently on Mac's forearm. Mac sniffed and lashed at his damp eyelashes with the back of his left hand. "What's going on, Mac? Really?"

"It's fine, Jack. I'm just being stupid." Mac said widening his eyes and clearing his throat. His face colored a deep rose and seemed to burn with shame. Jack gently grabbed Mac by the jaw and turned his face toward him.

"You may be a lot of things, bud, but stupid is never one of them. What's got you so twisted up?" Mac pushed himself up painfully. Jack pushed a button on the handrail and raised up the head of the bed. Mac laid back taking a deep, painful breath.

"I...yesterday…" Mac faltered thinking how he could put it into words.

"Yesterday? Dude you've been here three days?" Mac sat up.

"What?" He gasped. He laid down and put his hand on his forehead. He could feel a huge lump and bandage on his head. Great now Matty would be pissed too.

"You've been in and out, not making much sense talking about Alcamides and Isabella...and your dad." The last Jack said softly.

"Archimedes he's the dog I had as a kid, the stray I took in after my dad left."

"And Isabella? Some hot chick you dated?" Jack asked trying to lighten the mood. Mac smiled.

"Best date I ever had." He chuckled. He looked at Jack. "She's a stray I found…"

"Tan dog? Shaved?" Jack asked his eyes brows raised. Mac looked at him puzzled. "Dude, that dog saved your life! She went up to the street and barked at every car that went by until the cops were called, then she led them down to your jeep. Nobody could have seen it from the road. She was better than fricking Lassie." Mac smiled.

"Yeah, she is. I'm surprised they let her in here." Jack's eyes narrowed and he looked at Mac frowning.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Mac's forehead wrinkled.

"Isabella, she was here in bed with me when I woke up."

"That's impossible, bud," Jack said softly. Mac pushed himself up grabbing onto Jack's shirt front. Mac felt his alarm grow, his grip tighten.

"What-?" Mac began. Jack gently squeezed Mac's good shoulder, kneading the muscles.

"I'm sorry, bud. After she led the cops to the jeep, she died. She was just hurt too bad." Mac slumped back.

"No that's not possible...she was here…" Mac ran a shaking hand across his face. His heart thumped madly. He felt a chill creep up his skin.

"You were probably dreaming…" Jack offered. Mac turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

"I'd like to be alone," Mac said softly. Jack stood looking down at him for a long minute. Mac could feel concern radiate off the older man. Jack sighed and left, walking slowly as if expecting Mac's voice to call him back after every step. Mac glanced around the room then gave into the heaving tears.

 _Sunny, clear Homer-Simpson sky, grass hyper green. Mac looked down, he was a child wearing the same clothes he did on his 12th birthday, the day his dad left. He heard excited barking. Mac smiled and ran, following the sound. Isabella and Archimedes were wrestling and running. They both saw Mac and flashed toward him. Archimedes dropped a tennis ball at his feet and looked up at him expectantly. Isabella's tail moved her whole back end. Mac giggled and threw the ball. Both dogs shot off after it. Mac threw the ball then wrestled the two dogs until all three were panting with fatigue. Mac laid down and looked up. The sky was the same color as his mom's eyes and looked almost as deep. Archamedes and Isabella laid on either side of him. Mac put his arms around Isabella, he put his face into her fur and closed his eyes feeling pounds of weight slide off. Mac soon was sleeping. A bark at his ear woke him up. Mac jolted awake. The sky was now covered with red and purple frosted wispy clouds. Mac sat up. Archemedes ran out of sight far into the hazy edge of the field. The shaggy dog turned his head and barked. Isabella stood in front of Mac holding something in her mouth. Mac bent forward and rubbed her neck, shoulders, and ears. She dropped her pink collar in the grass in front of him and rolled over. Mac gave her a long belly rub. She jumped to her feet and nuzzled his face. He hugged her and smiled wanly.  
_

 _"It's ok, girl I'll be alright. You go have fun, ok?" Isabella jumped up and ran off after Archimedes. She turned once crouched down and yipped at him. Mac smiled and waved. Isabella barked and ran away. Mac watched until he couldn't see either of them. He lay back on the grass. He felt...happy, no more content. He rubbed the pink collar in his hands. His mom was gone, his dad was gone, his gramps was gone, Archimedes was gone...but he wasn't alone. Isabella came to remind him of that and saved his life. Mac shook his head…  
_

Mac bolted awake. A worried Jack was at his side in an instant. Mac laid back smiling.

"Mac?"

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Jack frowned at Mac.

"For what." Mac shrugged then looked down at the pink collar he held in his hand. There was no logical way he should have it in his hand, but Mac sighed, sometimes things just weren't logical


End file.
